mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Wiki
Welcome to the Mafia Wiki! The collaborative website about Mafia and Mafia II that anyone can edit! since January 2009. Walkthrough • Cheats • Achievements/Trophies • Video Walkthrough • ' 'Mafia II' is a somewhat linear sandbox-style third-person shooter video game which is the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It was developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and was published by 2K Games. The game is set in the 1940s and '50s in Empire Bay, a fictional city based on San Francisco and New York City. The name is a reference to New York's state nickname "The Empire State". Mafia II is available for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. In North America, it was released August 24, 2010. The gameplay of Mafia II involes realistic controls featuring a standard action and violent action button, as well as context sensitive situations. The game introduces a cover mechanic not seen in the previous game which will allow the player to hide behind objects while in a shootout. There is around 50 vehicles in-game which can be damaged untill they catch fire and eventually explode. The game also introduces new weapons like the MG42 as well as bring back ones from the original game like the Colt M1911A1. There is also licensed music from the 1940's and 50's as well. The storyline of Mafia II is a gritty drama and chronicles the rise of Vito Scaletta, the son of Sicilian immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito will join a crime family and become "a made man." The story begins with the player character Vito returning home from World War II. Vito had joined the U.S. military as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. Vito reunites with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Mike Bruski, a car mechanic who is friends with Joe. Mike also needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino (already a made man) find themselves battling with, for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Clemente families. If you have any questions about the Mafia series then go to the Mafia Answers Wiki and we'll try and answer them. '''Joe Barbaro' is a major character in Mafia II, and the protagonist of the DLC Joe's Adventures. He is Vito Scaletta's best friend. While Vito was fighting in World War II, Joe started to get into illegal activities. When Vito returns from the war with nothing but family debt, Joe helps him out, inviting Vito to join him in his life of crime. ('[[Joe Barbaro|'Read more]] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Read other featured pages']])' EtC1bQl8sLs *... that 'Thomas Angelo and Marty both worked for Empire Bay Cab & Co.? *... that Joe Barbaro was the man who killed Thomas Angelo in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven? *... that Mafia III is currently in development? *... that Mafia II has the Guinness World Record for the most profane video game and for the video game with the most uses of the word fuck? New to the Mafia Series? Check out the articles below for some useful information! *Gameplay Mechanics *Mafia System Requirements *Mafia II System Requirements To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, see ' '. What is your favourite family in either Mafia, Mafia II or the DLC's? Salieri crime family Morello crime family Vinci crime family Falcone crime family Clemente crime family Gravina crime family News plain date News __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: hu: ru: Category:Browse